


easier

by poppyharris



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, feeling too old, huge age gap, worrying about growing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyharris/pseuds/poppyharris
Summary: raul's worried he's getting too attached to star.
Relationships: Raul Tejada/Original Female Character
Kudos: 4





	easier

**Author's Note:**

> star's age is a little ambiguous, but she's around the 18-19 mark.

raul simply adored being close to star.

the courier had ditched them both in the lucky 38 presidential suite to take arcade out for some wooing, and everyone else had either gone to bed, or was venturing out on the strip.

but star was sat in the rec room, on a cushion, brushing out her long brown hair.

raul was sat opposite, on a chair, playing patience, listening to the gentle sounds of star’s humming.

it was peaceful. you wouldn’t think three hours before they’d been fighting side by side against wave after wave of nightstalkers. raul liked to think he helped during the onslaught, but knew deep down it was star’s skill with her katana and the courier’s sharpshooting prowess that really saved the day.

said katana was currently propped up against the wall behind star, covered in the white powder of abraxo. raul never liked to ask how she got the blood off, but after being extremely worried about the amount of blood in the bathtub after star had used it, she explained the process of the vodka / abraxo mix to form a coat that scrubbed off easily.

it was domestic, the way they clicked together. almost like a married couple instead of a 300 year old ghoul and a 18 year old tribal. not that there was anything romantic, as much as raul wished.

he thought about their first meeting, how she managed to hook his heart with a slight of her frame and an expert decapitation of a super mutant.

raul supposed it was star who really saved him from black mountain instead of the courier, if she hadn’t run into his building to hide from the missile launcher wielding mutant, then neither of them would’ve found him.

her bashful smile when he kissed her on the cheek was enough to make his old heart flutter, but the way she sliced and diced her way to tabitha’s broadcasting room was like something out of a pre-war comic.

yawning loudly, star stood up, and sauntered over to him, dropping into the chair opposite. “raul, you’re an old school ghoul, would you say colorado was a nice place to live?” she asked, putting her feet up on the table and crossing her arms.

raul winced internally at his description of him, being reminded, yet again, she saw him as old. “it was nice enough, i suppose. never went before the war, turned into a scary place afterwards,” he explained slowly, dealing out another game of patience.

star hummed thoughtfully, leaning over and grabbing his half finished bottle of nuka cola. “it’s where i’m from, originally. tribe called the springs,” she mused, taking a swig and recoiling at the radiation. “lived and breathed the colorado springs, before caesar came.”  
  
raul knew that tone meant “don’t ask, please”, he’d tried to use that tone many times, to no avail. “well, colorado produced many beautiful women, i suppose i’m not surprised you were one.”

star giggled, but turned away, the flush across her cheeks glowing even brighter under the bright lights. she wiggled down in her seat, taking her feet off the table. “stop being such a flirt, i swear to god,” she pushed her hair over one shoulder, leaning back in her chair.

raul smiled with his ruined lips, before looking down at his patience game. maybe it was just easier if he left. told the courier he was grateful for the rescue, but would be much happier if he could just spend the rest of his days in his little shack.   
  
but then again, he wasn’t sure if he could cope without seeing star’s smile again. her blush whenever he made a double entendre. the way she balled her fists when she slept, as if to strike out on the first sign of trouble.

raul hated how he knew everything he needed to know about her, and more.

star yawned again, incredibly loudly this time. raul rolled his eyes and stood up, putting the deck back together. “i take it you’re tired?” he asked, tying an elastic band around the cards and setting them on the card shelf. sierra madre, ultra-luxe, the tops, if there was a casino, the courier had cards.

star nodded, pouting at him. “carry me!” she threw her arms up into the air, gesturing him over to her, then squealing with delight when he lifted her up, choosing to ignore the popping of his bones and the cracking of his knees. she wasn’t overly heavy, he was just overly old.

raul carried her across the hall to the dorm room, trying to deposit her in her bed, but she clung tightly to his worn jumpsuit. “i don’t wanna sleep alone,” she mumbled, nuzzling her head into his chest. he didn’t even know his heart could beat that hard, fucking hell.

walking over to his bed, he let her roll onto the sheets, before slipping off his shoes and climbing in himself, throwing the blanket over them and pulling her tightly into his embrace. if she questioned it, he’d just respond that they needed to save space, not because he wanted to be able to put his hands on her soft, soft skin without seeming like a creep.

raul knew star’s skin was sunburnt and aimed to put his hands on the non sunburnt parts, thinking back to the armor she’d worn. god, he really was obsessed.

“g’night, raul, i love you.“

_what. the. fuck._

**Author's Note:**

> i don't like how this ended but whatever i want to just get easier out of the way


End file.
